Cornered Prey and The Political Predator
by Huffed-and-Puffed
Summary: Oneshot. The mystery of how Luna's mother died has been unsolved by the main cast of characters, but surely someone has to know something? Cornelius Fudge may have a few ideas. Story about the origin of Mrs. Lovegood's death. May be expanded later. C&C


**AN: This is a oneshot, but it can be so much more. This story could stretch through Luna's whole AU life. Of course that would be a lot of writing, and I most certainly have more important things to do. However, if people enjoy this story, even just a tiny bit, you may just see a chapter 2 and beyond; These would be longer in length of course. Remember, I enjoy listening to criticism and suggestions as it is incredibly helpful to know when I have screwed up and how to avoid the mistake in the future. Whether or not you want to see more, or feel like being a good critic, enjoy the scene I have played out for you to the best of my ability.**

**Chapter 1 An Offer You Cannot Refuse**

The world is not always just black and white. Organizations, people, ideas, they can't be judged as a thing that can be categorized. All can be as different as can be, while others can be corrupt to the core. In the muggle world, politicians will lie to benefit themselves. Human beings will disregard rhyme or reason to get revenge; weapons of destruction are created _for protection _from the very same weapons. The same problems exist all over the world, and this does not exclude the small wizarding populations scattered about.

Despite the theory around it, Magic cannot solve everything. In fact, more problems are caused by magic than prevented. Magic will not stop politicians from being greedy and corrupt, or stop people from thinking in selfish ways. Magic can't fix the human nature; people still won't care for other people.

In early 1990, the chain of corruption did not seize its normal behavior. A magical prime minister by the name of Cornelius Fudge was currently waiting inside a dark windowless room. This meeting room was nowhere near the usual government buildings scattered around London; it was in the back of a small hotel bar, far away from any magical establishments. Cornelius sat idly at a table in the center of the room, twiddling his thumbs and shuffling papers. He had the right to be nervous after all, the transaction that was about to take place was not quite legal. He sat in his cold sweat, twiddling his thumbs away and rehearsing his welcoming greetings, "Hello, how are you? How is your daughter doing? No, how about… Hello, I'd love to chit-chat, but we need to get down to business." And so on and so forth, he would rehearse his imperative line to make a good impression upon his invited guests, and if all went well, business partners. He grew impatient, confused, and angry! Who would dare be late when meeting with the Minister of Magic himself? He contemplated exiting the room and finding a close by floo connection, yet he did not get the chance.

A woman burst through the door, blonde hair flailing about from the frantic pace she used to burst through the doorway.

The Minister did not give her a chance to catch her breath, "You're late."

Her eyes narrowed in annoyance, "I wouldn't have been late if I didn't have to work overtime _at the ministry_." Her words were harsh and venomous which had its desired affect on Fudge; He flinched away from the peeved woman before relaxing his shoulders, this was not the time to be intimidated.

"Fair enough, you did get the message about why I summoned you here, correct?"

"Correct." Fudge motioned with his arm for her to sit across from him. She obliged, but she couldn't help but feel vulnerable as he sat upon his higher perch. "I don't understand though, why me? What makes me so special?"

"You my dear have a rare combination of abilities; You're good at charms, you're a registered animagus, and above all you already have a fast track toward getting a promotion in the ministry." His voice rose from the original harsh wispy tone he began with. There was a air of cockiness in it now, or perhaps pride? She did not see what any of this had to do with her new assignment, and Fudge could tell she did not know how to put the pieces he supplied together. His voice stayed smug, he loved it when things went according to plan, "What do you know about the Department of Mysteries?"

"Just rumors that float around the illegal enchantment office. Experiments with dark magic, poisons and potions, gateways and artifacts, but nothing for certain."

"Good, I seem to be doing my job right then," he chuckled at his own joke before continuing in a much graver tone, "I can only confirm that part of that is correct Mrs. Lovegood. You see, the department of Mysteries does indeed do experiments. The unspeakables strive to push magic farther that it has, or can go than it ever has before. We find out what the magical world needs to know. It is a tough and dangerous job, but someone has to do it."

"So you want me to be an unspeakable, is that it?" She did not sound too thrilled about the idea.

"Well, yes. There is a new experiment being started quite soon down in the Department, and we need some new blood for it specifically."

"You mean a guinea pig?"

"I'm not at liberty to say Mrs. Lovegood, and you are not at the liberty to question me. Do not think of this job opening as such a crude idea. Your skills are needed to benefit the wizarding world!"

"Minister, if you would not mind, I have a child to tend too; cut to the chase and tell me why I should accept, in all probability, a risky job?"

Fudge's voice transitioned back into a gruff and demanding bark, "The unspeakables are experimenting with the laws of invisibility and how our magic correlates to the muggle's scientific explanation for the air around us. They need someone who can help them achieve their goal of figuring out how to manipulate the magical components of this 'Oxeogan' the muggles always talk about. We need to learn how to bypass this blanket of magic that surrounds us, fuels us, and deceives us. We want to go beyond what the normal eye can see, we want to see what no muggle man, or wizard, have seen before."

"What makes you so certain that something is there?"

"The unspeakables have evidence; they do not waste my funding on _hunches_ Mrs. Lovegood."

"What if I refuse to help you?"

"Besides missing a beautiful opportunity to help create history? We are alone together, and I have my wand out while you do not."

"And?"

"And Mrs. Lovegood, there is a reason you are not an Auror. I know my way around my charms just like you; I am the sole witness to you entering this room, and I have the ability to obliviate you if I choose, Mrs. Lovegood."

"There is no possible way you could get away with it; your political career would be over in seconds. People would notice something is amiss."

"That is the beauty of being the Minister of Magic; people generally like to believe you over pitiful workers." A smirk flashed across his face, he stared directly into her eyes trying to see if his threat had worked. Her eyes were slightly wider from the realization that he _could_ get away with such a tactic. Despite her controlled and miffed attitude before, she was now shaking like a leaf. She couldn't believe that the leader of the British magical world was in the hands of such a despicable man. She knew he was right, it would not be hard to obliviate this out of her mind and fire her from her job. She could not afford for that to happen; she had family to attend to; She had Luna to take care of.

"Fine"

"You are on board then?"

"Yes, but I expect my daughter to get a scholarship for Hogwarts soon, and a pay raise if I'm risking my life _for the benefit of mankind_."

Fudge presented the papers he had in his hand to the young woman, "Just sign these contracts, blood quill of course, and you'll be getting a long awaited promotion to the Department of Mysteries in a few days."

He gathered his signed documents from the table before rising for the first time in a hour before stopping at the doorway. He spoke without turning around to look at her, "Remember Mrs. Lovegood, your new job title is called an unspeakable for a reason; if anyone asks you're being promoted to our Foreign Policies Division." With a last flashing smile, he exited into the sea of muggles drinking to forget about the corruption in society. At least Mrs. Lovegood knew that escape from her problems was impossible.


End file.
